


Epilogue Gone Wrong

by Erwins_eyebrows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone deserves better, Fix-It, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: “Is it just me, or does Shiro seem...off?”  Keith paused as he overheard Hunk as he was walking toward the bridge of the Atlas.*****What if everyone else noticed that Shiro wasn't his normal self as we all did?  What was the answer they found?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of this fandom. I don't know. I just hated the entire 8th season. My attempt to make sense of it all.

“Is it just me, or does Shiro seem...off?”  Keith paused as he overheard Hunk as he was walking toward the bridge of the Atlas.

 

“I don’t know.  Shiro’s not really been the same since Zarcon, you know.  All that trauma does things to a man,” Lance answered.

 

“No, idiot.  Not like that.  I mean, I wasn’t even there for Zarcon, or his evil clone, but Shiro has been acting odd since we left Swathia.”  Veronica seemed to have a point, but Lance was also right. Keith shrugged it off. Shiro was pushing him away, and Keith wasn’t about to go sticking his nose in Shiro’s business.  He apparently wasn’t welcome part of Shiro’s life anymore.

 

And he was going to ignore the way his heart ripped open when he spied Shiro and Curtis(?) making out in in the training area after they returned from Swathia.

 

There were more important things to think about now.  More important than the radio silence after the battle at the cloning facility.  More important than the remorse and shame in Shiro’s eyes every time their eyes met.  More important that an unrequited love confession. The universe was in danger, and that was more important than Keith’s broken heart.

 

* * *

 

_“Is it just me, or does Shiro seem...off?”_

 

Hunk’s words taunted him as sensation of joining Atlas with Voltron washed over him.  How many times did they form Voltron together? How many times did their souls connect in the astral plane?

 

This was different.  It didn’t feel the same.  Maybe it was the sheer force of power running through Voltron’s latest transformation.  Maybe it was the distance that has been wedged between them for the past several months.  Maybe it was the feeling of new love in Shiro’s heart. Whatever it was, Keith couldn’t help but think: _‘This isn’t right.  That’s not Shiro.’_  

 

But really, how would he know anymore?

 

* * *

 

 _“Is it just me, or does Shiro seem...off_ . _”_

 

Keith was reminded of this question as he laid in bed that night.  It was an emotional day, the Paladins gathering at Allura’s statue to pay their respects.  Shiro was distant. When wasn’t he anymore, really? All he would discuss with Keith was business.  Nothing personal. Sure he paid his respects in kind, just as everyone did. It still lacked Shiro’s usual depth of emotion.

 

Did it even matter anymore?  They never spoke outside of group gatherings now. He tried to stay in touch when he first went back into space, but Shiro was always busy, forgot to return his calls, or just didn’t bother to make excuses at all.  It hurt. It was so very painful. Keith never imagined that Shiro would shut him out like this. Even in light of his confession. Where was the Shiro he knew?

 

Gone apparently.

 

* * *

 

 _“Is it just me, or does Shiro seem...off?_ ”

 

“Retiring?  Since when does someone retire at 27?  I know you’re an old timer, but damn Shiro, that’s sudden.  Even for you.” Keith stared at his friend(?) incredulously.  

 

“I think it’s time, Keith.  I’m tired,” Shiro sighed.

 

“We’re all tired, Shiro, but the Atlas can’t fly without you!”

 

“The Atlas isn’t needed anymore, Keith.”

 

“But Shiro-”

 

“Curtis proposed,” Shiro interrupted.  “And I said yes. It’s time to settle down.”

 

“What?  Proposed?   Wh-when?”

 

“Last night.  I thought you would be happy for me.”  The disappointment on Shiro’s face was almost smothering.

 

“Of-of course.  Yeah, of course I’m happy for you.  It just took me by surprise is all. I didn’t realize it was that serious.”  Keith looked down at his feet. Anything was better than letting Shiro know that his heart just shattered into a million pieces.  Shiro deserved happiness, and, if Keith had to sacrifice his own for him to obtain it, then so be it.

 

“I expect you to be there.  I know you’re going out with your mom and the Blades to try to reunite the Galra, but surely you can take a few days to come to my wedding.”  Shiro’s smile was as bright as the sun.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the universe, Shiro.  Just give me enough time to get here.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Is it just me, or does Shiro seem...off.”_

 

That phrase would haunt Keith until the day he died he thought as he watched Shiro and Curtis share their first kiss as husbands.  Shiro had barely spoken to any of the former Paladins. Keith was used to the cold-shoulder by now, but there was no reason for him to treat the others like they were complete strangers.

 

He made Katie cry.

 

Of course she would deny it until her dying day, but Keith saw the unshed tears in her eyes as she excused herself.  It was strange to watch Shiro just disregard her very existence like she was nothing to him. He had often said that she was like a sister to him.  Not even Matt was talking to Shiro. The joy at the wedding and following reception seemed forced. The Paladins had tried to be friendly and supportive.  Frankly, Keith was tired of trying at this point.

 

This would be the last time he would come to Earth at Shiro’s request.

 

* * *

 

_“Is it just me, or does Shiro seem...off.”_

 

“Do you have any idea what time it is on Daibazaal?” Keith growled as he answered his holopad.  “This better be good, Lance.”

 

“Curtis-”

 

“I don’t want to hear it.  I tried to tell Shiro they were moving too fast.”

 

“He’s in the hospital.  He may not make it.” That had Keith sitting up in bed.

 

“And this concerns me, how?”  Keith rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Shiro was the one who attacked him.  Just out of nowhere.”

 

“You’re lying, Lance.  This isn’t funny.” Keith switch the call to video.  Lance looked pale, and worried.

 

“No, man.  I’m serious.  We were having dinner at Sam’s when he just went off the deep end.  It took me, Hunk, Matt, Sam, and Shay to pull him off of Curtis.” Lance shivered.  “Curtis lost a lot of blood. It’s not looking good.”

 

“Fuck. I mean, I’ve know Shiro almost my whole life.  I would never think that he…”

 

“That’s just it, Keith.   _Shiro_ , our Shiro, wouldn’t do this.”

 

“Lance, what are you saying?”  Keith suddenly felt ill.

 

“The fight to get him off Curtis was pretty brutal, and, well, we had to hurt him pretty bad to get him to stop.  Well, when they took him to the med bay, there was _something...off_.”

 

“Get to the point, Lance.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand all of it, but, basically, his DNA or energy signature isn’t right.”

 

“Lance, what does that mean?”  Keith was trembling in anticipation.

 

“It’s a clone.”

 

“We know Shiro has the clone’s body, Lance.”

 

“No!”  Lance sighed and looked at Keith with serious, terrified eyes.  “It’s a clone of the clone. I guess? I mean, it could be one that was left at that facility or escaped when it was destroyed.  Regardless, the fact of the matter is: That. Isn’t, Our. Shiro.”

 

“Holy shit.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello Keith.”
> 
> God, that voice, that tone. It sent shivers down his spine. For a moment, Keith felt like he had been transported back to the cloning facility. The way he spoke his name brought back so many memories and emotions, emotions that Keith never got to fully process to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys...an update! Thank each and ever one of you who have read, gave kudos and commented. It means a lot to me.

Pidge was standing in the hangar waiting on him when exited his ship.  He barely had time to brace himself when she barreled into his chest, shaking with emotion.  He tightly wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to calm.

 

“Keith, you’re here.  I was so worried you wouldn’t come.  Lance told me talked to you about what happened, but I was scared it would be too much-“

 

“Hey, it’s okay.  If guys need me, I’m there.  Okay?” He just held her tighter, trying to reassure her.

 

“But you left us all behind.”  And he had. He knew that, but…

 

“I just needed some time and space.  Earth was feeling a little claustrophobic to me.”

 

“I know why you left.  And I understand why you did it, but I doesn’t mean I, that  _ we _ , don’t miss you.”

 

“Sorry, Pidge.”  It wasn’t much, but it was all he could offer.

 

“It’s fine,” she said as she pulled away.  She then punched him in the arm.

 

“Ow!  Hey!”

 

“Just don’t do it again, Kagone, or I swear I’ll find a way to kick your ass.”  She turned and motioned for Keith to follow her out of the hangar. “Where do you want to go first?  I have an extra room you can crash in while you’re here, if you want to sleep. Curtis still hasn’t regained consciousness, but they were able to stop the bleeding.”

 

“Shiro?  What happened with him?”  Keith inquired hesitantly.

 

“They’re holding him in a cell here at the Garrison.  They have him under constant surveillance.” Pidge stopped walking and turned to Keith.  “Lance told you that it’s not the real Shiro, right?”

 

“So he says,” Keith murmured.

 

“Come on.  I think I know where you need to go first.”

 

*****

 

“Hello Keith.”

 

God, that voice, that tone.  It sent shivers down his spine.  For a moment, Keith felt like he had been transported back to the cloning facility.  The way he spoke his name brought back so many memories and emotions, emotions that Keith never got to fully process to begin with.  

 

He remembered how betrayed he felt by his own mind for not figuring out that the clone was an imposter.  He remembered how his stomach plummeted in desperation and despair when he realized that the clone intended to fight him to the death while wearing Shiro’s face.  He could still feel the heat of the scar being branded into his skin. He remembered the sting of heartbreak as the clone begged him to let go, knowing in that moment, that would have been what Shiro wanted...for Keith to let go of him rather than be hurt or killed by some twisted animation of him.

 

The new Shiro stood from his seat in the corner of the glass cage and approached with a confident swagger that was uncharacteristic of his original.  He leaned against the glass and studied Keith with cold eyes and devilish smile, assessing, mocking.

 

“It’s about time you showed up, Keith.  I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

“For me?  Why?”

 

“Because I want you to bear witness to the complete and utter destruction of Takashi Shirogane.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not?”  The clone drawled.

 

“Where’s Shiro?”

 

“Oh, I just sent him on a little tour of the galaxy.  A little sightseeing will do him some good, help him relax a little.  He has all these pent up feelings…”

 

“What did you do with him?”  Keith demanded.

 

“I’m not really sure where he ended up.  I’m sure he’s fine. If he survived the crash, that is.”

 

“You motherfucker!”  Keith pounded on the glass as the clone just smiled.  

 

“I have a feeling that he’ll find his way back here sooner or later.  It doesn’t matter though. By that time, the damage will be done. I’m going to absolutely ruin him, and, when I’m done, I’m going to crush the only thing in the entire  _ universe  _ that means anything to him…”

 

“And what would that be?”  Keith asked, and the clone laughed.  It was a cold, hollow sound that made Keith’s nerves feel raw and exposed.

 

“I’m surprised you have to ask.  How dense can you be, kid?” 

 

“What are you talking about?  Curtis? He’s probably not going to make it that long.”  

 

“ _ Curtis _ ?  I doubt Shirogane even knows his name.”

 

“What then?  Or who?”

 

“You’re a riot,” the cloned chuckled.  “Poor, oblivious Keith. Don’t you know?”  

 

Keith shook his head.

 

“It’s you.”

 

******

 

Shiro rubbed his aching head.  It seemed like the headache he had when he awoke was not going to abate any time soon, at least not without any analgesics...of which he had none.  He lost track of how many days he had been on this god forsaken planet. All he knew is that he had to try to find someone, anyone that could possibly help him.  The ship he was on finally lost power several days ago, and with that, he lost his only means of communicating beyond his immediate vicinity, let alone off planet.  

 

He sighed and plopped down in the lush violet grass of the forest bed as he mentally went through his options: He could just stay here and hope that someone would find him before he died of old age;  look for any signs of intelligent life on this planet and hope they had a ship; or just admit that this is where his story ended and have the mental breakdown that he rightfully deserved and then just die.  His luck could only hold out for so long, right? All his miracles should probably be dried up by now. He’s sure that Fate charged him a steep price for bringing him back from the dead.

 

Maybe being stranded here alone is what he deserved.

 

Because he was useless now, wasn’t he?  He didn’t deserve to be with the paladins.  He had no place among them anymore. Voltron was no longer his team, and it hurt.  It hurt that he was a burden to them. Sure, there was Atlas, but it wasn’t the same.  It felt lonely. With Voltron there was a connection with the others buzzing in the back of his mind.  He had come to expect the feeling of Hunk’s gut-twisting anxiety, Lance’s giddy excitement that was was twinged in fear, Pidge’s calculated detachment that attempted to mask her self-doubt, and Keith’s fierce temper laced with adrenaline and pride.  Atlas was empty in comparison. He knew he was far from alone, it took so many to run that ship, but he still felt like he was being left behind. The others had formed a bond while he was...dead, and there was no place for him anymore.

 

Then there was the guilt.  He had betrayed them all. He knew that it was technically not him, but the traitor wore his face, talked like him, acted like him.  The others were reserved around him now. He knew it was only natural. This body had hurt them. They had been fooled by it once before.  Shiro knew that the doubt lingered in their minds: ‘Was  _ this _ the real Shiro?  How can we tell?’ Hell, there were days that he wondered that himself.

 

The guilt over Keith had to be the worst.  He had betrayed him more deeply than anyone.  Keith wore this betrayal both mentally and physically.  The evidence of that betrayal was burned permanently in the soft flesh of Keith’s beautiful face, a face that Shiro couldn’t look at anymore.  His heart couldn’t take it, that look of fear in those violet eyes.

 

The look had come during the trip to Earth.  That was a strange time for Shiro. He was trying to adjust to being back in a  physical body again, wading through memories that wasn’t his mixed among the shards of his own.  Feeling his heart swell with love that he had just realized, just to feel it break at the same utterance of ‘ _ You’re my brother.’ _  Shiro was not aware of the depth of his affections for Keith until he had been put in the place of a family member, worse than being friend zoned.  He deserved it, though. Actually, he didn’t even deserve that, but he loved Keith more than breathing, so he would take what he could get. So, if Keith wanted him to be brother, he would be a brother.  

 

And that worked for a little while.  Until, one night, Shiro was awoken by Keith’s voice calling his name in a panic, begging him to stop.  Shiro could feel his insides twist in agony as he realized what plagued Keith’s dreams. He cautiously whispered Keith’s name, careful not to touch.  When the younger man jerked awake, he looked right at Shiro, eyes panicked, as he scuffled against the wall shouting, ‘ _ Don’t touch me!’ _  It took Krolia to calm him.  That’s when Shiro knew that irreparable damage had been done.  He wasn’t worthy of being a friend, or a brother, let alone a lover.  He had excused himself, choking on tears, and found himself being transported to the green lion by a whimpering Kosmo.  Keith And Shiro barely spoke after that.

 

Shiro buried his head between his knees and attempted to choke back the sob building in his throat.  Everything was FUBARed to nth degree, and he didn’t know if the could fix it, or he would even get the chance to fix it.  He was stranded on a strange planet and no one knew. How would they?  _ He _ was with them, replacing him yet again.

 

It still made his blood run cold at the memory of seeing himself staring back at him.  He had just completed the arm wrestling semifinals when he quite literally ran into himself.  He stammered in shock for a moment before the world faded black. He woke up just in time to keep the small spacecraft he was on from crashing in a fiery blaze.  Now he was stuck, and no one knew who sent the clone or why...or that there was a clone at all. 

 

Why?  Why did this keep happening to him?  What did Shiro ever do to deserve this?  He just wanted to see Kerberos before his body turned on him and his disease killed him.  He had survived an alien kidnapping, fought as a gladiator and came out as a champion, helped save the universe from 10,000 years of oppression,  _ died _ , existed in a sentient spaceship, and had been brought back to life by using the body of an evil clone of himself.  Didn’t he deserve a little break? Nothing big. Just not being jettisoned across an unfamiliar galaxy by yet another evil clone of himself.  How many of those bastards did that witch make anyway? Better yet, why would she want to?

 

His self-reflection was interrupted by a shadow casting over him and blocking out the sun.

 

******

 

“I just don’t know how we missed it.  How did we not see this sooner?” Lance lamented at dinner.  They were all at Sal’s restaurant, sitting at a private table in back.

 

“When would we?  We were in the middle of a war.  Things were going to be overlooked,” Pidge reasoned.

 

“No, Lance is right.  I remember Hunk talking about how strange Shiro had been acting,” Keith interjected.

 

“Wow, I’m marking this down.  Keith thinks I’m right about something!”  Lance shouted.

 

“Come off it,” Keith grumbled in return.

 

“But in all seriousness, I thought Keith would figure it out before anyone,” Hunk finally stated.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Lance agreed.

 

“Well, we weren’t exactly talking…”

 

“Don’t think we didn’t notice that you guys broke up, which had be hard-“

 

“Break up? What?”  Keith stammered incredulously.  “We were never together, so how can we break up?”

 

“Hey,” Lance protested.  “I know I may not be as observant as the rest of you, but I know a break up when I see it.  I don’t know why you broke up with him after everything you guys went through, but that’s none of my business.  And if you thought you were being discreet, you failed.”

 

“I didn’t break up with him.  We. Were. Never. Together.” Keith paused for a moment.  “And what makes you think I dumped him? Maybe he dumped me.”

 

“Are we really having this argument?”  Pidge asked.

 

“Of course Shiro was the dumpee.  Who are you kidding? We’ve all seen the kicked puppy look he had after he started pairing off with Pidge.”

 

“I’m with Lance on this,” Hunk agreed.  

 

“They were not dating you morons,” Pidge intervened.  “That’s the problem. Those two idiots would rather pine after each other than admit their feelings.”

 

“What?  Please. Shiro only saw me as a friend,” Keith scoffed.

 

“Yeah, that’s why he pouted when you called him your brother,” she mumbled.

 

“I didn’t mean it!  I panicked. That clone was trying to kill me!”

 

“Not my problem,” Pidge said with a shrug.  “Besides, it was the nightmares that had him running from you.”

 

“It’s understandable that Shiro would have nightmares.  He didn’t have to be embarrassed.”

 

“Not his...yours,” Pidge clarifies.

 

“Oh,” Keith sighed.  “Well, damn. I guess I should have handled that better.”

 

“No one is saying you handled anything wrong, Keith.  You can handle your traumas in a way that works best for you,” Pidge consoled.

 

“Yeah, but you and Shiro suck at communicating,” Lance added.

 

“Yeah, I guess we do.”  Keith took a stabilizing breath and looked around the table.  “That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is finding Shiro...again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
